The Bet
by Louie08dvm
Summary: Conan and Ai had a bet. If Ai wins, Conan had to buy all the things she wanted. But if Conan wins, then Ai must... ConanxAi Original Story: "Taruhan" by Shoojo, translated in english by Me


This is a sequel to the story "You'll Never Walk Alone". If you haven't read it yet... I recommend you to read it first...

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama. This story belongs to its author, Shoojo. I just translated it in English.

**Title: **The Bet

**Original Author:** Shoojo

**Language:** Indonesian

**Translated by:** Me

**Language:** English

**Settings:** Conan and Ai were already 12 years old and were at sixth grade. Ran is currently studying at Manhattan University for a Master's Degree in Economics, Heiji and Kazuha are already engaged, Eri is back to live with Kogoro, Yusaku and Yukiko were back temporarily to Japan, Kaito Kid is going to 'leave', Miwako and Takagi were already married, Kobayashi and Shiratori are getting along well, and the rest… you have to find out yourself.

**Chapter 1: **The Big Match

"Edogawa-kun! Haibara-san!" Kobayashi-sensei shouted in front of the class. "I know you are the smartest kids in this class, even in the whole school, but that does not mean you can relax, chat and not pay attention to our lessons."

"Gomenasai, sensei" Conan and Ai said together, hastily distancing themselves after they are both spotted talking with each other and not listening to the lessons. At that time, Japanese language is their lesson, and Kobayashi-sensei was explaining about grammar and using kanji, which will be included in their final exams later.

Kobayashi-sensei walked towards them with angry eyes remained fixed on Conan and Ai, "It looks like you two should be separated. Since I met you until now, you're always sitting or walking together" she said.

'Of course you know…' Conan thought 'the fact that you're always with us since our second grade, transferring every year just for you to be able to teach us, proclaiming yourself as the advisor of Shounen Tantei, participating in every case even though it's just all about searching for a lost doll' but Kobayashi-sensei seems to uphold the principles of _"no teacher's pet"_, and this, inevitably, is very much appreciated by Conan.

Ai intends to answer when Conan suddenly interrupted and said without thinking, "Err ... why do we have to be separated? I mean were… " Conan means to say that they still pay attention to the lessons and they just made a little mistake, but he stopped mid-sentence because he felt the aura around him the turned into something uncomfortable. Conan regretted what he had just spoken.

"Oh, are you okay?" Kobayashi-sensei asked, her anger disappeared , a small smile appeared on her face , "There seems to be _something_ between the two of you… Let me guess... Maybe... Your dating?"

"WE are not dating!" Conan and Ai shouted almost simultaneously, which made some of their classmates laughing, ferocious gaze from fans mingled with envy were thrown to both of them, and the smile of Kobayashi-sensei seems to make the situation worse.

"Well , for your information, dating is not something that should be done by elementary school children, and that means it is prohibited in this school" Kobayashi-sensei turns up her voice in order to rival the laughter which echoed around the room. Obviously she does not care about the answer of Conan and Ai, and in fact, she is enjoying teasing them both. "But…" Kobayashi-sensei glanced at Conan and Ai, both of their face is flushed and bowed with embarrassment "For Edogawa-kun and Haibara-san, I thought we could give a little _'exception'_, isn't it?" More laughter erupted in the class.

Ai, which is much faster to recover from shame, immediately responded with ridicule. "Oh, so going out is prohibited in this school, right? I think not.. Considering the _'things'_ happening to you sensei."

"Ehh.. What do you mean?" The cheerful face of Kobayashi-sensei vanished and was immediately replaced by anxiety, she turned to Ai, while the entire students fell silent, their eyes filled with curiosity. Conan, who was still flushed out, distracted with the sudden outburst gaze in the direction of Ai.

"Do not pretend… sensei" Ai said with a teasing tone, a smirk appears in her lips. "We… Shoinen Tantei… Certainly knew about it well... You relationship with _Inspector Shiratori_"

"oohhhh.." all students responded with murmurs. The fact that Kobayashi-sensei, who according to rumors is single for approximately eight years, it seems more interesting than Conan-Ai relationship. Meanwhile, Kobayashi-sensei began to flush out, just like Conan and Ai earlier. Conan gives two thumbs up to Ai, as if to say "good job".

"I... it's not..." Kobayashi-sensei stammered.

"Not what? It is clear that you're dating for nearly three years, and I wonder why are you still not engaged" Kobayashi-sensei face flushed more, like an _"atomic bomb"_ ready to explode . Some students, which Conan knew from the school newspaper club, began to record every fact that they were hearing. "You often meet at the park every week, talking too close when we were in the police headquarters, even yesterday Shiratori-keibu come and get sensei with a... Ferrari 599XX car for a date, right?"

Silence.

Suddenly, questions and responses exploded from all the direction of the classroom.

"Is that true sensei?"

"Sensei… wonderful!"

"So sensei's boyfriend is a cop?"

"Sensei was dating in the past three years?"

"Sensei has never driven a Ferrari?"

"He must be a very rich man."

"Wow! Lucky!"

Conan was amazed by Ai, who managed to make a counterattack.

Before Kobayashi-sensei could react, the bell has sounded indicating the end of their lesson. Relieved that she was _'saved by the bell'_ to avoid the rush of questions, Kobayashi-sensei walked to her desk, picked up her things, then talks with a loud voice to be heard, "Do not forget your Homework in page 24, it will be collected tomorrow morning." All of the students sighed. "Edogawa-kun, Haibara-san, detention after school, wait for me in this classroom" Kobayashi-sensei said before closing the door. Conan could only groan, while Ai looked disappointed.

"Well done, Kudo-kun. You bring us in to trouble." Ai taunted.

Conan turned his angry eyes towards Ai "Oh and this will not happen if someone doesn't start talking about the game this Sunday..."

**~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**

"_Hey, look at this!"_

_Ai showed the newspaper page she just had read to the direction of Conan. Conan who was annoyed because he was watching a baseball game turned his head to look at the newspaper. He was surprised. It is a page about sports_. '_Since when does she like sports?' Conan thought._

_"__Er… what are you sick?" Conan asked with a little worry._

_"__Huh?" Ai replied, eyebrows raised, looking surprised with Conan questions._

_"__I mean, you usually do not like sports, remember you're so bad in..."_

_"__I will not do that if it were not for this." Ai shows the article about soccer. Conan reads the headline._

**Champions League: Liverpool Wins Over Los Galacticos**

_'__Of course, Liverpool. Ai's favorite club." Conan grumbled. He had seen the story on the news this morning, about Liverpool entering the Champions League finals. And that means one thing..._

_"__With this, they will meet Manchester United in the final round." Ai squeaked happily._

_"__Well then, is there a problem?" Conan asked with a flat tone._

_"__You do not know? You're an MU lover, so that we do now is…" said Ai, but was immediately cut by Conan. "Wait, since when do you know that I'm a fan of Manchester United?"_

_"__5 years ago. That's not a problem. What is important now, as usual, we have a bet."_

'_Oh My God. This woman is really crazy' There's regret in Conan's thought remembering their conversation in Osaka Cup finals __"Okay, so what are at stake?"_

_"__If I win, Liverpool win, then you have to buy hats, bags, necklaces, earrings, and new shoes in Beika Mall's bazaar next month." Ai said with enthusiasm, it was clear she expected to win the bet. "But if I lose, then..."_

_"__If I win, Manchester United win, then you should..." Conan stops mid-sentence, he scans Ai's body from head to foot. A sly smile appeared on his face. Ai saw this as a sign of danger, her face turned red and hastily said, "If you dare to touch my body even just a little, I swear l'll have you another dose of APTX-4869"_

_"__Why not? You're the one who proposed this bet, so you should not mind." Conan said with a teasing tone, still smiling, and then turned his attention back to the baseball game. "Looks like I'll have a fun night if I won."_

_Ai's face was full of embarrassment, her hands ready to slap Conan but then she held it back..._

_"__I'm not a lowly woman"_

_"__And I'm not a hypocrite"_

**~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~**

"If you do not bring this during the class, we would not be subjected to detention" Conan muttered.

"I think it's because your voice is too loud" Ai said sarcastically.

" Wh- " Conan was about to speak but he stops when he saw Tama-sensei, their math teacher, entering the room.

**~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~**

"Manchester United!"

"Liverpool!"

"Manchester United!"

"Liverpool!"

Screams can be heard all over the corridor, fans showing their support for their team who will have the big match the day after tomorrow, Sunday. Conan and Ai starts packing their belongings when Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta approached them.

"Conan-kun! Ai-chan! " Ayumi shouted, "We're going home together"

"Sorry to Yoshida-san," Ai said softly, "but we are detained by Kobayashi-sensei."

Just when Ai finished speaking, Kobayashi-sensei came in and told Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta to go out of the room. "We'll wait for you outside" Ayumi said before going out of the room. Meanwhile, Conan and Ai was ready with all the "torture" they will have to experience.

But they are not been 'tortured' not even once.

Instead, throughout the detention, Kobayashi-sensei just talks about the progress of Shounen Tantei, asking questions about their existing cases and also some of the police cases yet to be solved. They also talk about some things like the movie "2012" or "Eclipse". However, the most annoying part for Conan is the topic about the upcoming soccer match. Kobayashi-sensei also seems to be a fan of Liverpool, which makes her and Ai spend the rest of the time talking a lot of things about Liverpool. They even seem to forget about their _"detention"_. This makes Conan feels like to be _"out of place"_. 'Geez, I hope they get it over with" Conan muttered to himself.

30 minutes later ...

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go" Kobayashi-sensei picked up her bag and stood up. "Remember, next time do not talk during our class hours. And as for tomorrow, I think I could ask Shiratori to pick us. What do you think?"

"That sounds good." Ai responded. "Well, how about you, Conan-kun?" Kobayashi-sensei look at the direction of Conan which is staring out of the window, loose in his thoughts.

"Oh.. oh well, okay." Conan said in a hurry, not hearing the question of Kobayashi-sensei.

"Good. Do not forget to tell the three of them about these matters. Tomorrow morning at 8 in Beika park" Kobayashi-sensei was about to open the door when she hears a voice from behind. "Kobayashi-sensei." Ai yelled.

"What is it, Haibara-san? " Kobayashi-sensei asked softly.

"Remember… The day after tomorrow" Ai winked.

"Of course. I'll come."

Conan did not understand what they are talking about, but that he knows that it must be about the game on Sunday. He could only ask himself that in a conversation between two women, there could actually be topics related to soccer?

"Kudo-kun, what are you doing?" Ai said softly. "It is already late. We better hurry to go home."

"Ahh.. yeah"

**~~~~~~ on the way home ~~~~~~~**

"Ehhhhh!"

"Can you just keep quiet, Tantei-kun? You're making us the center of attention now."

Conan paused, his face with a hint of embarrassment. Ai had just told them that Kobayashi-sensei will stay at Hakase's on Saturday and Sunday nights, for reasons that Conan can already guess from the very beginning when he heard the news. The TV on Kobayashi-sensei's apartment was broken, so she was forced to watch the game at Hakase's house this coming Sunday with Ai.

"So I guess I'll have my worst weekend. All I want to know is your opinion." Ai said quietly.

"So Kobayashi-sensei will come to Ai -chan's house just to watch a football game?" Ayumi asked, still she cannot believe what she just heard.

"Well, yes." Ai said with a tone of displeasure. "And this means I have to prepare an extra dinner for tomorrow night, the fact that I will have an additional guest and… " Ai stopped after seeing Conan crossed his arms across his chest, showing that he doesn't want to talk about it more. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko see this (Genta who is preoccupied thinking about dinner) and with their thought, they came into a conclusion of something _"unpleasant"_ to them.

"Conan-kun's also staying at the house of Ai-chan?" Ayumi said with a quivering voice, almost about to cry.

Conan was speechless, not knowing what to answer. Since they agree to bet, Conan decided to stay with Ai because he might not be able to watch the game at the detective agency. Eri which is against about these things and Kogoro will only definitely make noise while watching. Agasa Hakase also refused at first, but after some _too much_ mocking and persuasion, he finally gave up and agreed.

Mitsuhiko walks towards Conan with an angry face. When he was face to face with Conan, he held his collar and said, "You are not planning _to do something_ with Haibara-san, right? I'll beat the hell out of you if dare to do something.. You know… It's not go..."

"For a child 12 years old, you have a _very dirty_ brain, Mitsuhiko." Conan said defensively. Mitsuhiko lets go of his collar, and began to continue to walk. "I'll stay at the professor's house for the same reason as Kobayashi-sensei. I will not be able to watch it at the detective office without some sort of _interference._ Conan puts stress on the last sentence, which refers to "Spleeping Kogoro and Eri"

"Well, by the way about the football game on Sunday, who are you supporting?" Genta said from behind, trying to create a new topic.

"Liverpool." Mitsuhiko said quickly , throwing a glance in the direction of Ai.

Ai can only mumble, "Wow, Tsuburaya-kun, I do not know your supporting the same team as I am. I am pleased." Mitsuhiko can only blush at the compliment from Ai. Meanwhile, Conan felt an unpleasant sensation in his stomach when he heard that. He said, "Well, I guess you could have each other during the game, right?"

Ai, who was upset with Conan since the beginning, sneered, "What's wrong with you, anyway? Normally you just disrupt the thought. Then whats…" she stops, other thoughts went to her head. She smiled, leaned closer to Conan, and whispered, "Are you _jealous_, because I praise Tsubaraya-kun?"

"Why should I be jealous?" Conan said suddenly, pointing towards Mitsuhiko, his voice was harsh, but for Ai, it sounded like a 'yes'. Smiling broadly, she changed the subject, "And you're still going to support Manchester United, isn't it?"

"Certainly" Conan said definitely.

"Then, I also support Manchester United!" Ayumi screamed, hugging the left arm of Conan . "We're going to win right, Conan–kun?" she said, facing Conan with her radiant shining eyes. Conan can only freeze in confusion, feeling uncomfortable. He tried to let go of Ayumi's arm as politely as possible. "Er ... Ayumi-chan, can you let go of my hand?" instead, Ayumi strengthen her grip.

"Oh look, a pair lovey-dovey" Ai said sarcastically, almost burst out laughing . Mitsuhiko still looking in the direction of Ai. Confused of what is happening, Conan asked Genta, "Genta, Who are you going to support?"

"Of course Milan, because Hide is in there!" Genta shouted joyfully.

"Genta, the teams who are going to play are Manchester United and Liverpool, not Milan" Mitsuhiko giggled.

"Oh.. oh.. then… I ahh…!" Genta said, disappointed. Conan sigh amused by Genta's behavior. 'He really has not changed, still stupid as ever' he thought.

"Oh yes, one more thing…" Ai starts to talk after being quiet for a few moments, "Kobayashi-sensei and Shiratori-keibu will bring us to the cinema tomorrow. We have been invited to watch together."

"Really? " squeaked Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Conan the same time. Ai slapped her forehead because Conan apparently didn't know. "You do not know, Edogawa-kun?" she asked, "You are with me and sensei during our _detention_ haven't you?"

"Er... well, I didn't hear." Conan replied sheepishly. So that was it that prompted Kobayashi-sensei to end the detention. Ai continued, "Tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock at Beika park, they would pick us up"

"Then, what else? Everything's clear, right?" Mitsuhiko said.

"So you had the same thought with me, huh?" Genta said.

"Hurry.. where almost at the professor's house!" Ayumi screamed.

"What are you…" Conan and Ai asked together, they could see an expression of joy in the face of three, and they already know what the three was thinking, considering the conversation they have just now.

"Oh no" whispered Conan and Ai, trying to stop the three of them, but it was too late.

**~~~~~~At the professor's house~~~~~~~**

"Na… Nani?"

"Can we STAY HERE, HAKASE?"

Agasa-hakase is at lost with words, seeing the faces of the three innocent children who are standing in front of him. He looked towards Conan and Ai , who stood quietly in the back, hoping to get help, but only got a look of "we-have-already-tried" as a response from them.

"Uh.. well... " Professor Agasa said , "If you want… it's fine but… the bed is not enough…"

"There are many beds in our house, they may use them," said a voice from behind. Conan and Ai hold their breath, they cannot believe what they see, especially Conan.

"Conan-kun's Okaasan!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko shouted simultaneously.

"I told you… She's not my..." Conan tried to respond but stopped after seeing a sharp look from Yukiko.

" She's Conan-kun's Okaasan?" Another voice said that makes Conan surprised. _Ran!_ "Is that true? Then that means… Conan-kun and Shinichi… they are brothers?"

"Well… It's not, Ran" Yukiko replied in a hurry. "We… er… you know , we just play… like a family.. I just play as a mother of Conan-kun"

"EEHHH!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko said. "So, then, this obaasan... is actually…"

"Sister of his Aunt… Yeah… that's right"

The three children nodded their heads. 'idiot' Conan said to himself. "Sister of Aunt" can mean "Mother" Conan can only scowl. "You have a unique Okaasan, Kudo-kun" Ai said from behind. Conan could only grunt.

"So, you can now take your stuffs for your stay. Okay?" "Hai!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko immediately ran to their homes.

"Hey, Okaa-san" Conan whispered to Yukiko, trying not to be heard by Ran, who was busy chatting with Ai on the couch, "Why did you come so suddenly?"

Yukiko shows sadness in her face, her eyes filled with tears. "Your words… It looks like you didn't what to see your Mother, Shin-chan" 'Ugh, another good acting from Okaa-san' Conan muttered to himself.

"I came here to accompany Ran who is very willing to return to Japan " 'Or you are forced Ran to accompany you to Japan' Conan added, "and Okaasan will stay here for a while. Ran will return to the detective agency"

"Speaking of _her_" Yukiko glanced towards Ran and Ai , "she became more beautiful, after all these years."

"Well… Yes" Conan responded coldly.

"Oh come on Shin-chan , let's face it I know you like her" Yukiko teased with a naughty smile.

"I… I don't ..." Conan replied haltingly, his face becoming as red as a tomato.

"Look at her again Shin-chan. She has a beautiful hair..."

Conan paused, looked towards the "object" of their conversation.

"Her eyes are clear..."

"Well… Yeah…" Conan murmured.

"Her face is beautiful..."

"Okaa-san, can…"

"Her skin is silky smooth..."

"I… that's true, but..."

"She has a slender body..."

"Well… that's true… " Conan swallowed

"And most important.." Yukiko smile widens, "she has a good _chest_, right?"

"That…" Conan said softly, now beginning to drift into a dream, "although still _small_, it's..."

"_Small?_" Yukiko asked in amazement.

"Eh?" Conan said in surprise. "Who are you talking about Okaa-san?"

"Of course Ran, you idiot." Yukiko replied with an added surprise. "It is I who should ask you, who are you…" but Yukiko paused, glanced back towards the sofa, and with a naughty smile she said "Oh Shin-chan, I do not know if you have a dreamgirl? So, who do you think is more beautiful… Ran or Haibara?"

Conan face flushed like an overly ripe tomato. Yukiko just smiled, leaving his son who was still full with shame, and went to Ran and Ai. "Hey, you guys seem to have a fun conversation"

"Yes. We're talking about the latest clothes in fashion today" Ran said. Then she asked back to Yukiko, "Why Shinichi's not with you? I think he will back, but..."

"I told you, Ran-neechan, leave a stupid detective like him" Ai joked.

"Stop teasing me, Ai-chan!" Ran's face reddened, "You look a lot like Sonoko."

"Ran-neechan cannot forget him, huh?" Ai asked.

"That…" said Ran slowly, there is a tone of sadness in her voice, "I think by going to study abroad can make me forget that idiot, but I cannot. You know, Ai- chan, he always appears just once every month before I went to the United States, he calls once a week, even once every two weeks when I was in U.S. Why should he take weeks just for him to talk with me? "

Ai cannot stand the revelations of Ran, as well as Yukiko. "Psstt… Haibara " Yukiko whispered, "Can we talk for a minute in the kitchen?"

Ai followed her to the kitchen. Yukiko then asked, "I just want to ask, what you think about him?"

"You mean, Ran-san?" Ai asked, "Well, I also feel sorry for her…"

"No, not Ran, but _him_" Yukiko pointed towards Conan. Stripes of red appear in the face of Ai.

"Er, so what?" Ai asked, turning away a little, to hide her face.

"Apparently he likes you" Yukiko said brightly, making Ai blush even more. "Well, so I want to know what you feel. Don't worry, it will be just between you and me. Promise!"

Yukiko held up her little finger, winking. Ai tucks her little finger into the Yukiko's finger.

"I… well… it… Uhm ... I'm also really happy to be with him" Ai stuttered, "but he's already got Ran, so..."

"Oh no no, Haibara… " Yukiko stroked Ai's strawberry blond hair. "I'm not asking you to stay away. In fact I will be glad if you will also _fall in love_ with him."

"I like to say, that..."

Yukiko interrupted Ai's speech, "What's the problem? To me it doesn't matter anyway, if in the end I have two daughter-in-law. Isn't it nice? You and Ran so… uh… you know..."

'Two _daughter__-in-law?_' these last words makes Ai frozen, mixed with embarrassment. Fortunately Agasa Hakase went into the kitchen to make them move away. Yukiko decided to go to her house, sher winked at Conan and Ai, which makes their faces flushed again. Yusaku will be come tomorrow morning, because he must first attend the famous novelist exhibition in Chicago.

"Do not forget Conan-kun, come to the detective agency at seven for supper. I would really miss you if you didn't come" Ran said before going to the detective office.

"Okay, Ran-neechan." Conan replied. Just when Ran's away, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko come.

"So, when will Kobayashi-sensei come?" Ayumi asked.

"He will come on Sunday. She called and said she don't having anything to do that day." Ai said, trying to sound happy but ultimately failed due to her _unexpected guests._ "Fortunately, Ran-neechan's willing to help me cook. If not, maybe I'll be dead tired in the kitchen."

"And how about watching the show?" Genta said enthusiastically.

"Hakase is doing that. He says we will be staying Shinichi-niichan's house." Conan said, gesturing toward his own house. The other three were shocked.

"EEHH! You mean we have to come in the haunted house?" Ayumi screamed in fear.

"Wait... you said that house belongs to Shinichi-niichan?" Mitsuhiko asked in surprise. "The High School Detective who mysteriously disappeared? That's his house?"

"Do… do… do…" Genta stammered, "A man named Shinichi who had failed to solve a case, then got depressed and commits suicide in his house. And now… his spirits haunts…"

"KYAAA!" Ayumi criedin fear, hugging tightly the arms of Conan.

"Well, something like that. Poor.. Shinichi-niichan" Ai sneered, making Conan scowl. "I'm so sorry for the person who abandoned the case because it was..."

Conan threw a scowl to Ai, but failed because Ai is facing in the opposite direction. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh, it's nearly seven o'clock . Ayumi-chan, can you let go of my hand? I have an appointment with the Ran-neechan for dinner at her house. Please?"

"Let me have a _gift_ first, and then your request will be granted." Ayumi said innocently.

"Oh, okay, I'll buy anything you like.."

"Don't be stupid, Edogawa-kun. You know what a 'gift' means from a man to a woman, right?" Ai said sarcastically, a mischievous smile bloomed on her face.

Hearing the words Ai, Conan was petrified. He looked to Genta and Mitsuhiko , who throws a dark look (especially Genta) towards him. Conan sighed, it can't be helped, Conan glanced at his side. Her cheeks are leaning towards Conan. 'Looks like I have to do it' Conan complained in his mid. He leaned his face into Ayumi's cheek, then kissed her briefly.

"YAY!" Ayumi shouted full of joy. He immediately let go of Conan's hand. Mitsuhiko, and Genta bit their lips. Ai went to Conan, her smirk still of her face, "Nice, Kudo-kun. First kiss, eh?"

"Shut up, Haibara" Conan snarled a little. "If it's not because of you , certainly it will not going to happen" Then he walked briskly out towards the detective agency.

**~~~~~~At the Detective Agency~~~~~~~**

"Oh, so you're staying at Hakase's to watch the game?" Ran asked .

"Yeah" Conan replied curtly.

"Good" Kogoro interrupted, pointing his chopsticks to Cona , "The house is quiet without you"

"Otousan!" Ran said, angrily.

"Definitely it nice, Conan –kun" Eri said, carrying dirty dishes to the sink. "Do you mind if we join?"

"Err.. okay" Conan said gently. He actually wanted to refuse, but because for some reasons he cannot think of a good excuse, eventually he agreed.

"Good idea!" Ran said cheerfully. "Then we come to Shinichi house, Otousan!"

"First, I don't want to get into that damn detective's house" Kogoro said suddenly, "Second, I do not want to watch the game with the kids, damn it. Third, I... " he wanted to say that there is a "horse race" on the night of the game , but he didn't mentioned it .

"Otousan, anyway you should come, or you will don't have a monthly supply of beer!" Ran snapped .

"Eehh!" Kogoro shouted in disbelief. Conan stood up did not want to linger with this family feud, leading to the door, "I'm going Ran-neechan.. See you.."

"Oh , yes be careful Conan-kun." Ran said , and then helped Eri carry dirty dishes.

**~~~~~~The Professor's House~~~~~~**

"Okay , so now we have to get the bed from the house next door" Agasa said, getting out of the house. "Anybody want to come? "

"No, thanks" rAyumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko replied, shaking their heads.

"Oh then I and Edogawa-kun will go" offered Ai.

"Will you, Conan-kun? "

"Suit yourself" Conan muttered quietly.

**~~~~~~five minutes later~~~~~~**

"There are only three sleeping bags available. Okaasan seems to forget that all mattresses are thrown away" Conan and Ai said to Agasa Hakase. The sleeping bags were given to Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko, and they are already asleep.

"So what?" Ai asked, "There are only two beds , but noneof us can share the bed with you hakase.. so.."

Suddenly, silly ideas come to minds of Conan and Ai. They blushed. Conan broke the silence, "I… I can sleep at my house, or on the couch ..."

"Better not, Your Okaasan must be already asleep.." Ai said , "and you're already 12 years old, you no longer fit on a couch. Well… if you don't mind… " Ai looked at Agasa Hakase, who then spoke, "Well, as long as you do not do _strange things_." His gaze fixed on the direction of Conan, as if to say "you-don't-do-stuff-to-Ai-kun." Conan could only say, "Well, if that's want you."

"Then, good night, Shinichi, Ai-kun." Agasa Hakase said.

"Good night, Hakase." Conan and Ai said together.

**~~~~~~Basement (yes , there was only one bed in the basement in this story)~~~~~~**

Conan lies in edge, facing outward. The same is done by Ai, in the opposite direction.

"Hey, it's cold here " Ai said, her voice slightly shaking, Can you turn on the heater?"

Conan grumbled to walk towards the room's heater . He pushed the button 'on' , but it is not working. He checked the cables. It is connected to an outlet. "Looks like the heater is broken, I guess… "

"Good " Ai complained. Conan returned to his bed. After a long silence, Conan said, "Hey , Haibara."

"Hmmm? "

"Anout our bet…"

"If you want to tell me what to do if I lose, I hope it is not obscene, Kudo-kun" Ai said.

"Why do you always think negatively, anyway?" Conan asked in astonishment, "That's what I want to ask, since when do you have interest in sports? You're usually not so enthusiastic to have bets like this."

Ai was silent for a moment, she then said, "Since the time I saw the team Big Osaka, I thought at the time I got to know more about football. But, apparently I really started to like this when you and I were in the Tropical Land five years ago. When there is Gin and Vodka, remember?"

"Oh, that one," Conan recounts on how he searched for Ai, who was missing that time, and tried to get away from Gin and vodka which happened to be in the same building. "And let me guess, you're also starting to like Liverpool at the time, right?"

"You are sometimes not _clueless_ in understanding a person, yes." Ai said sarcastically. Conan just smiled.

"Mind if you tell me a little?" asked Conan.

"Gomen , but I think this not the right time. Maybe next time." Ai whispered softly.

"No problem." Conan said.

Silece, Ai was shivering again. She is now lying to the middle of the bed, trying to take the heat that can be taken .

"Are you cold?" Conan asked quietly.

"Do not mock me. Of course you know," Ai said with disapproval.

"Well, then..." Conan smiled, then get closer to Ai . He placed her right hand on Ai's hip, his left hand touching her strawberry blond hair, he pulled her to get closer, her head lay on his chest. Ai was shocked, her eyes wide, her cheeks warm.

"Wh-what are you doing, Kudo –kun?" she asked haltingly.

"Well, it's warmer, right?" Conan asked back, and ignored the question of Ai.

Ai blushed and her face started to heat up, she nodded in approval. Conan smiled at Ai.

"If you have any problems, just tell me, don't be afraid. I'm definitely going to help you. We're friends." Conan said in a soft and loving voice, his left hand stroked her hair. Ai was surprised to hear the words of Conan. She lifted her head, she's now face to face with Conan, their faces only inches apart.

"Kudo -kun" Ai whispered softly.

"Yes, Haibara?" Conan responded gently.

"Thank... you..."

Ai put her arms around Conan's neck, she closed her eyes, her face moves an inch forward. Conan, a little surprised to see the action Ai, responded by pulling her face with his left hand for an inch closer to his face, he also closed his eyes. He could feel the sweet fragrance of her breath striking his face. Their face moves closer… closer… only centimeters apart… When their lips almost met, the basement door opened.

"Shinichi, Ai -kun," Agasa whispered on the two people who rushed to distance themselves with shame, "I forgot to tell you that the heater is broken, so I bring blankets for both of you. Are you both alright?" Agasa asked suspiciously.

"No problem, Hakase." Conan said quickly. He got out of bed, took the blankets from Agasa, said thanks, then went back to bed.

"Haibara .. Err... " Conan said with hesitation, his face still red as a tomato. Ai's face is now facing the opposite direction .

"What?" Ai asked, not turning away.

"Here's a blanket, if you want you can wear it." Conan said shyly.

Ai turned to Conan , received the blanket from his hand and asked, "Then how about you?"

"I'm fine. You need it more than me."

Conan lay back in the bed. When he was almost asleep, he felt someone put a blanket on top of him. Conan turned, he saw Ai, still in hrr sleeping position, but they now sharing the blanket.

'Thank you, Haibara' Conan said to himself, and then he fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

Whew… I'm finally done with chapter one! And I still have a lot of translations to do… More chapter/stories to come!

By the way I'm currently working on my own story… I already have my plot… I just don't know how to get it started!

Stay tuned for more updates!


End file.
